


[Podfic] "One Head of Cattle" by Trick Question

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Mootilda is a cannulated cow: she has undergone a medical procedure to allow direct access to her first stomach, for the purpose of collecting rumen. Twilight Sparkle is fascinated by the idea, and asks Applejack to introduce her.Twilight is about to learn that cattle see life from a different point of view.





	[Podfic] "One Head of Cattle" by Trick Question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Head of Cattle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524984) by Trick Question. 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1acj0S-viluZmclIjL5pHwCsUMonkFGT7) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7b5r0ldlctuscvp/One%20Head%20Of%20Cattle--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [One Head Of Cattle](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/293491/one-head-of-cattle)

**Author:** [Trick Question](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/206403/Trick+Question)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Pairings: **Gen

**Rating: **General audiences

**Length: **00:08:35

**Summary: **Mootilda is a cannulated cow: she has undergone a medical procedure to allow direct access to her first stomach, for the purpose of collecting rumen. Twilight Sparkle is fascinated by the idea, and asks Applejack to introduce her.  
Twilight is about to learn that cattle see life from a different point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
